sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Déjà Vu (Escapades)
Spaceship Strut (Escapades) The ship went to a complete stop and in front of the ship was Earth. The gems fell off the wall and hit the ground. Everyone seemed to be knocked out by them hitting the wall except one gem. Aquamarine and Pyrochlore were carried out of the room. They were carried to the lower end of the ship into the engine room. Aqua and Pyro were laid down on the floor. Aquamarine began to regain consciousness Razou: You know, I really want to fuse into with you so I can get into the Triphylite realm and knock some sense into your gems. Aquamarine: You and I both know that Triphylite isn’t that smart. And it wasn’t me or them. It was her! He pointed at Pyrochlore who was still laid down unconscious. Aqua sat up. Aquamarine: She saw Cuprite’s monitor and we were all telling here to not freak out and she did. Causing us to go unstable and fall apart. Razoumofskyn turned around and locked the door. He then turned back around and leaned on the door, slowly moving down the door until he sat on the ground. He covered his eyes with hands and sighed. Aquamarine: Don’t be sad. We’re close. Razou: How are we gonna get out of here? Aquamarine: We’ll find a way. We always find away. Razou: Are you sure about that? Aquamarine: You think those papers that I had scattered around your house were plans for this?! Razou: Yeah? Aquamarine: HA! Razou: Woah! What? Wait a minute! Aquamarine: I’m not as dumb as you think am I? Razou: You thought of this idea when Pyrochlore arrived and you’ve been winging it ever since? Aquamarine: Are you gonna stop underestimating me now? Razou: No! You got us into this mess! Aquamarine: Now I have to get us out? Razou: Duh! What did you think the answer was? Aquamarine: I thought maybe for just a second that you would consider taking over. But I should have known that wouldn’t happen. Razou: What are you trying to say? Aquamarine: You have me to thank for you leaving your worthless life on Homeworld and coming to Earth for a better life. Razou looked up from his hands and looked at Aqua who was leaning back on a tank with his eyes closed. Razou: What was that? Aquamarine: I want a thank you. Razou clinched his fist. Razou: Fine… Thank you… Aquamarine: That’s what I wanted. Now, if we- Razou: Wait! You didn’t let me finish! Aquamarine: I don’t want to hear anything else. Razou: You don’t have a choice. A devilish smile appeared on Razoumofskyn’s face. Aqua opened his eyes and looked at him. He seemed a bit confused. Aquamarine: Fine, just hurry up so we can get out of here. Razou: Thank you, wanted fugitive Aquamarine, for showing up at my front door in the middle of the night, and getting me into you antics! Aquamarine: Oh shut up! You know that you owed me for saving you on Chaconne! Razou: Don't pull that IOU mess! That's just a term built by society. I didn't have to take you in! I chose to because I knew you wouldn't take no for an answer! Aquamarine: Then what would you have done? Turned me in because you're such a goody-goody gem that everyone loves? Razou: No! Because I was too tired to! But now I’m wishing that I did! Aquamarine: And I bet that you would have gotten so many new friends thanking you for turning me in! You would have gotten your own Pearl too! Razou could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Aquamarine: No. You would still be the same low life, lonely gem that you are now! And you know it! Razou: Low life?! Are you calling me a lowlife? Aquamarine: If you can question me, you can hear me. Razou: I was the guard who helped you escape from the experimentation of Rainbow Calsilica, TWICE! I escaped with you. I used all the money that I earned and bought a house for you and Tash to live in and stay in hiding once the heat for you two died down. And for you… Razou’s voice began to crack. His eyes started forming tears. Razou: And for you to say these things to me, and to treat me the way you’ve been treating me and are treating me now, hurts… It really hurts… He fell into tears. Aquamarine did nothing but look at him. Razou covered his face and began bawling. Razou: And I know you don’t care… And you don’t have to care… Pyrochlore moved a little bit. Razou: Everything you said was true… I don’t have any friends… I knew that I was created to be a laughing stock of everyone. And I know that you only act that way because of your condition. Aquamarine crawled over to him and grabbed his hand and pulled them away from his face, still holding them. Aquamarine: I’m sorry… Aquamarine began to cry as well. Aquamarine: I don’t mean it. I didn’t try to hurt you. I-I-I swear! I only say things like that to feel good about myself. Ever since what happened to me back on Homeworld I’ve been scared… Razou raised an eyebrow while whipping his face with his hands. Razou: You have? Aquamarine: Of course! I just can’t show it. I didn’t want you to make fun of me. I look up to you! I really do… Razou couldn’t think of anything to do or say. He just looked. Aquamarine: I didn’t want you to see me as weak. I know and I’ve seen that weak gems don’t last long… I take my anger out on you because of them… I'm constantly fighting with them on what I should do. I can’t be my own gem like I want to! I constantly have them dragging me down! I’m sorry… Aqua fell into Razou’s arms. Razoumofskyn just hugged him back. Razou: Promise me this… You learn how to control your anger… Promise me that one thing. Aquamarine: I promise. Pyrochlore groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked exhausted. Pyrochlore: What’s going on? Where are we and why are you two hugging? Wait are you two crying? Aquamarine: No… Our eyes are sweating. Pyrochlore: Awww don’t tell me I missed a character development moment! But can you two answer one of my questions? Razou: Long story short, you two separated and the others found out before the ship went into hyper speed. You all were knocked out when we stopped except me. So I carried you both here to avoid a fight. Pyrochlore: Why didn’t you take us to the escape pod? Razou: Escape pod? He facepalmed Razou: I forgot all about that thing! Aquamarine stood up. Aquamarine: Here’s the plan… We act as quiet as we can and get into the escape pod and go to Earth. Pyrochlore: Pretty simple. Razou: It’s gonna fail. Aquamarine: But it’s all we’ve got. They opened the door and headed back to the main room. Razou slowly peeked his head around the corner. He saw Cuprite standing in the front of the ship’s controls. The escape pod was right next to where they were standing. Razoumofskyn slowly opened the door. And whispered to Pyrochlore and Aquamarine. Razou: I’ll put in the coordinates for Earth. Pyrochlore, you make sure nobody else wakes up, and Aqua, you keep an eye on Cuprite. Pyrochlore: Alright. Aquamarine: Taken care of. Aqua summoned his bow and arrow formed. Razou jumped at the sight. Razou: What are you doing?! Aquamarine: Taking care of Cuprite… Razou got up from the escape pod and tackled Aqua. Aqua shot the arrow. Cuprite heard all the sounds and turned around. He saw the arrow heading towards him and ducked down out of the way. The arrow hit the control panel and the ship went dark. Cuprite: Now you’ve really done it! Cuprite’s gem on his right hand glowed and out came a longsword. He looked over at the rest of the other gems knocked out and yelled at them. Cuprite: Get up! All of you! Everyone on the floor got up. Hematoid: Why are you yelling?! Hackmanite: And why is your sword out? Cuprite: Look to your left! They all turned and looked. Cuprite: Either you all get on your knees and put your hands up and surrender so you can be turned in, or you perish and get returned to The Creators with only your gems! Aquamarine: Razou, finish those coordinates. Pyrochlore and I will take care of them. Aquamarine went back to his original form. Pyrochlore followed behind him. Cuprite: It really is you two! Aquamarine: Pyrochlore, get your umbrella out. Pyrochlore: O-okay… Fear could be heard in her voice. She summoned her umbrella. Aquamarine stuck it out in front of them using it as a shield. Aquamarine: You really can’t get scared in a situation like this. Suck it up! Aquamarine stood up and began shooting arrows at a rapid fire at everyone. Cuprite: Get to cover! Hematoid: Hackmanite, can you slow down his attack? Hackmanite: I can try. She stuck her hand out at Aquamarine and slowed his attack down. Pyrochlore and Razou were still moving in real time. Razou: Damn it! Razou got out of the control pod. He summoned his chainsaw and let threw it at the ground. He then kicked it letting it go free in the ship. Chloritoid managed to replicate Aquamarine’s ability to use hydrokinesis. He began forming the water into sharp daggers and firing them at Razou and Pyrochlore. Razou saw them coming at them and formed a bubble to protect them. Razou: I finished the coordinates! Get in the pod, Pyrochlore! Pyrochlore: Okay! She carried Aquamarine into the pod. He had returned to moving at normal speed. Cuprite: No! Cuprite began running towards the pod. Cuprite: I won’t let you get away! Cuprite was too late. The escape pod fired out of the ship. The hatch it fired out of closed before Cuprite got sucked out of it. Cuprite: Damn! Damn! Damn! Somebody fire something at the pod! Hematoid: Like what? Cuprite: I don’t care! I want them dead! Hematoid rushed to the controls. She stopped and noticed that the power was still off. Hematoid: We can’t do anything. The power is off! Cuprite: Then how did they shoot off?! Hackmanite: It’s because that thing has its own power source. Cuprite: … His eye twitched. He ran back to a power room and turned on a backup generator. The lights and components were all back on. It took him a few minutes. In the time, Hematoid felt like it was too late to send anything at the escape pod as it was out of sight. Hematoid: I’ll see if I can find the course of the escape pod on the master computer. She saw that the controls for the master computer was destroyed. Hematoid: Or what’s left of it. Cuprite ran back to the others. Cuprite: It should still work. Try it. Hematoid pushed a few buttons and a screen popped up. Hematoid: Hey, whaddya know? She fidgeted with the buttons and soon found the directions of the escape pod. Hematoid: I found it! Cuprite: Excellent work! Where are they in space? Hematoid turned and read the screen. Hematoid: It says they’ve already landed. The door has also opened as well! Cuprite: Then we have no time to waste! Set a course for it now! Hematoid: Roger! She set the course and the ship proceeded to it. On Earth, Pyrochlore, Aquamarine, and Razoumofskyn were all running. Pyrochlore: Can you tell us why we are running? Razou: We took the three contact devices that were in the escape pod. They can find the pod if they turned the power back on! Aquamarine: And I can guarantee that Cuprite turned it back on! Pyrochlore: Why does this place seem familiar? Aquamarine: Remember when we saw that one gem surfing? That’s where we are. Razou: There are still gems on Earth? Aquamarine: You’d be surprised of who’s still here. Pyrochlore: That’s why all these trees and plants look like a familiar blur in my head. The warp pad should be just right ahead then! Aquamarine: It is! They soon reached the warp pad. Razou took a deep breath. Razou: I miss the smell this air. Aquamarine: You’ll be smelling it for the rest of your lifespan too. The trio warped off. ~End~ Spaceship Strut (Escapades) Category:A to Z Category:Escapades Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Tol Canon